Fallen From Grace
by Asura Mori
Summary: Takes place during Dante and Vergil's final battle of DMC3. When strength alone can't settle the battle, Vergil thinks up another, more twisted way, of conquering his younger brother. Vergil/Dante, non-con rated M


Okay, I'm warning you here and now. If you don't like twincest (basically twins doing it, sorta like incest, thus twincest), then don't read this fic. I am not getting in trouble because somebody says I didn't warn them. That's already happened before and I'm getting tired of it. I do warn people, normally, and if they read it, they do so of their own free will. Now that that's been said, let's get on with the story!!!!!!! Here's the only chapter of my first Devil May Cry fic, FALLEN FROM GRACE!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!! ... or else you'll wish you had... (jk)

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or any of its characters, but I do own the actions that they do, so BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Fallen From Grace

By: Asura Mori

The two brothers ran at the disfigured monster that had once been called Arkham, their swords raised to strike. They both stabbed him, driving the swords deep into the monster, but were tossed back by the convulsing thing. Dante and Vergil both lept up, running back over to the battle. Dante swung his leg around, kicking Rebellion deeper into the thing, while Vergil flexed his fist and punched Yamato further inside the thing's stomach. The two blades passed each other, flying at a high velocity, and exited, with Rebellion in Vergil's hands and Yamato in Dante's.

The twins started quickly slashing at Arkham, placing numerous amounts of lethal cuts on the thing's body. Arkham screamed, thrashing as the twins backed off. "It can't be! It cannot!" the thing once called Arkham screamed, its invisible eyes fixating on the half-demon brothers, "Die!" "I'll try it your way for once," Vergil said as Dante tossed him Ebony. Dante grinned, lifting Ivory out of its holster, "Remember what we used to say?" They pointed the twin custom-made guns at the dying Arkham, and said calmly, "Jackpot."

The two guns fired off at the same time, piercing through the thing once called Arkham. The inhuman monstrosity cried out in pain, its body starting to dissolve. "Don't do it!" the thing jabbered, slowing disentegrating, "I have the power of Sparda...!" Vergil glared at the thing, tossing Ebony back towards Dante, who caught it, twirled it, then placed both it and Ivory back in their holsters. "Not very classy for someone's dying words." Vergil said coldy, watching the pathetic thing disappear. Dante nodded, his eyes fixated on the dying thing that had briefly resembled their father, Sparda.

Then there was a bright flash, causing the two brothers to cover their eyes. Vergil was the first to regain his eyesight and watched as the two amulets, given to them by their human mother, and Sparda's sword floated down towards the dark hole in the middle of the room. Vergil ran and lept over the edge, grabbing his amulet and letting himself fall into the dark abyss, with Dante jumping right after him and catching his own amulet.

The twins landed at the same time in a river of blood, their heads jutting up quickly to see Sparda's sword land right in the middle of them. Vergil lunged for the sword and Dante followed suit, both of their hands reaching out for the majestic artifact. Vergil's hand closed around the sword first, a feeling of euphoria spreading through his veins like an inferno. He yanked the sword back away from Dante, leaving the silver-haired devil hunter standing across from him empty-handed. Vergil held the sword away from his brother, holding it like a child would away from their sibling, like he didn't want Dante to have it.

Vergil's eyes shone with an inner light as he beckoned towards Dante's amulet. "Give that to me." Dante hid the amulet behind his back and made a face at his twin. "No way," he said with his usual air of sarcasm, "You've got your own." "Well I want yours too." Vergil smirked at Dante's childishness. His twin could be so immature. Dante stared at Vergil, his eyes becoming a deep shade of silver. "What are you gonna do with all that power, huh?" he asked, hiding his amulet in his pocket, "No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father." Anger flared in Vergil's eyes as he lunged at Dante, an insane madness briefly overtaking his usual calm exterior. "You're wasting time!" he snarled, swinging Sparda's sword around at Dante, who pulled out Rebellion and blocked it, using his hand to reinforce his defense.

"We are the sons of Sparda!" Dante whispered, his hand bleeding as Rebellion pierced through the frail flesh, "Within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly..." Dante pressed into Vergil, driving his older twin back, "His soul!" he panted, glaring at his twin and pointing at Vergil to emphasize his point, "And now my soul is saying that it wants to stop you!" Vergil landed on his knee, one hand supporting himself as he stood up and laughed. "Unfortunately, our souls are at odds brother." He lifted his hand, his palm facing towards his visage and clenched his fist, "I need more power!" Dante stared at his brother, a expression of supressed grief in his eyes. "And we're supposed to be twins." he said, trying to sound sarcastic, though the pain caused by Vergil's words showed in his eyes. Vergil smirked, readying his blade to strike. "Twins..." he clenched his hand on Sparda's sword, his eyes alight with exhiliration, "Right."

Dante rushed at his brother, Rebellion singing as it sliced through the air towards Vergil. Vergil scoffed and dodged, arching Sparda's sword at his brother. "Too slow, Dante!" he crowed, thinking his victory already won. Dante dodged, bringing his leg around to kick Vergil in the back of the knees, stunning the half-demon for a brief second. Vergil hissed at him, renewing his attack with newly found rage. He swung his blade again, catching Dante along his chest. Dante winced, drawing back and pulled forth Ebony and Ivory, shooting off shots at Vergil in rapid succession. Vergil dropped quickly, swinging the blade in an arc above his head, catching the bullets, then tossing them right back at Dante. Dante twisted back, trying to dodge his own bullets, but moved too slowly. Most of them pierced his red jacket, though some succeeded in hitting him. He dropped to his knees, a slow trickle of blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

Vergil walked over to his brother and stared down at him. "How does it feel to be the one groveling on the ground for once, brother?" he sneered, resting the tip of his blade against Dante's throat. Dante looked up at his brother, his eyes filled with hate. "I'm not gonna let you win, Vergil." He snarled, shoving the blade away from his juglar, earning himself a few light scratches across the soft skin there. He flinched, feeling tiny pinpricks of pain there, but otherwise was unharmed. He hefted his blade onto his shoulders, beckoning towards Vergil, "Come on!" Vergil snarled, sprinting towards his brother with inhuman speed, Sparda's sword blazing in his hands. Dante quickly spun Rebellion around, yelling, "Bring it on!" He shoved his sword at Vergil with rapid blade movements, jabbing at his brother repeatedly. Vergil backed off from his own attack, a scowl on his face as he narrowly dodged everyone of Dante's attacks.

A frown was on Dante's face as he and Vergil stared at each other, both of them breathing heavily. They were getting nowhere with this... Vergil's eyes lit up as he stared at his brother. He could still win this fight. All he had to do... was conquer Dante completely, body and soul. With a smirk on his face, he ran at his brother, who stepped back in surprise. Dante stood frozen for a second, but that was all the time Vergil needed. He knocked Rebellion from his twin's hands, shoving Dante into the water. Dante screamed as he fell, pain flaring up his arm. He turned his head to look at his arm, seeing that it was lying in a weird position. He looked back up at Vergil, who lay panting on top of him. The bastard had broken his arm... Then he saw that Vergil was laughing. "Of course." his twin chuckled, "This is the only way to settle this, isn't it?" he asked no one in particular, his blue eyes staring somewhere far off. Dante moved his arm back into a normal position, feeling his demon blood rush to heal it, then tried to shove Vergil off of him.

Vergil glared at him and smacked him harshly across the face. With a snarl, he captured Dante's lips with his own, surprising the devil hunter. Dante turned his head away, gasping. "What the fuck?!" Dante screamed at his brother, "That ain't right!" Vergil stared down at his brother, a cold smile on his face. "What does it matter? We have already fallen, Dante." Vergil said, a coy smile on his face, "We will never see Heaven's Gates. What more can we do wrong? Besides," he said with a smirk, "This is the ony way I know that will conquer you completely." Dante opened his mouth to try and reason with Vergil, but Vergil closed his mouth around Dante's, pressing into his advantage by slipping in his tongue. Dante bit at Vergil's tongue, but the older twin ignored the pain and continued to explore the younger twin's mouth. Vergil broke the kiss, leaving Dante gasping. "Vergil! Stop this!" Dante snarled at his twin, trying to push Vergil away from him, "This isn't funny anymore." Vergil slid his hand beneath Dante's red jacket, feeling the heated flesh there. He looked at his brother with an odd smirk, his eyes the clearest blue Dante had ever seen. "Who said I was joking?" Vergil asked, his hand pinching at the skin on Dante's chest.

Dante felt an odd heat gather in the pits of his stomach as Vergil's hands skimmed over his chest. He looked at his brother, confusion in his eyes. Vergil smirked down at his twin, letting his hand lightly flit across Dante's semi-erect buds. "S-stop it, V-Vergil..." Dante moaned, areas where Vergil's hand had once been burning. "What's wrong, Dante?" Vergil mocked, pinching his brother's right nipple between two finger, "I thought you said you were going to stop me? Even if you had to kill me?" Dante didn't reply, only closed his eyes and shivered. "Oh, I see. You're giving me the silent treatment now." Vergil smiled, lowering his mouth to Dante's throat, "But unfortunately, you're just turning me on." Dante opened his eyes and stared at his brother, his silver blue eyes wide with horror. "Vergil..." Dante licked his lips, feeling that they were suddenly very dry, "This isn't right..." "I know it isn't right, brother." Vergil answered, kissing Dante's throat, "But then again, when was it ever 'right' between us?" Dante didn't answer, but his blue eyes remained wide. He couldn't help but wonder if Vergil possibly knew...

Vergil suddenly bit into Dante's throat, making the younger twin scream. "OH FUCK!!!!! JESUS... FUCK!!!" Dante squirmed underneath his older brother, only making his twin even harder. "Stop squirming, Dante." Vergil clucked, dipping his tongue lightly into the wound he'd made on Dante's neck, which was already trying to heal, "You're just making this harder on yourself." He bit Dante's neck again, widening the wound even more, before dipping his tongue in again. The scent and taste of blood was making Vergil hard, and Dante felt his brother's cock bulging against his leg. Dante moaned loudly, feeling his pants tighten. Vergil smiled, sliding one hand down Dante's pants. Dante gasped quietly when he felt Vergil's hand coaxing his cock, bringing heat to his face. "Damn Dante. You're hard even down here... and wet..." Vergil smirked, seeing his brother's blush. He slid his hand even further down his twin's pants, grasping the erect member with two fingers. "You know... I thought you'd put up more of a fight, brother. Guess I was right." Vergil rubbed his finger along Dante's length, precum dripping from the throbbing member. "W-what do you m-mean...?" Dante groaned, his fists clenched by his sides.

"I've always known about your little crush on me, Dante. I was just amazed at how well you dealt with your need." Vergil answered, engulfing Dante's cock completely with his hand, causing his brother to blush even more. "I don't know what you're t-talking about..." Dante arched into his brother, his face completely red. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." Vergil hissed, unzipping Dante's pants completely, "I saw you watching me all those times, your face red and your pants tight, but you would always turn away from me and run." Vergil pumped his brother relentlessly, enjoying the torture he was putting Dante through, "And yet, you never did give into temptation, though I don't blame you. Mother would have really hated you if you'd turned out to be gay, let alone if she knew you had wanted to fuck your own brother." Vergil shook his head, silver hair flashing in the dim lights, "Poor little brother."

"Don't talk about mom like that!" Dante yelled at him, trying to sit up and punch Vergil. Vergil laughed and squeezed harder on Dante's length, making Dante flinch and clutch to Vergil. "What's wrong? Are you so fucking horny that you can't even fight back?" Vergil laughed, his other hand playing with Dante's left nipple, "How pitiful." Dante arched into his brother, heat blinding his thoughts. He couldn't even fight back... "Damn you..." Dante gasped, coming into Vergil's hand. Vergil pulled his hand away from Dante's cock, examining the sticky, white substance on his hands. "You're quick." Vergil chuckled, licking the stuff off of his hand slowly and seductively. Dante watched his brother in shock, feeling himself grow hard again. Vergil looked down at Dante's cock, feeling it against his leg, and smirked. "Again, Dante? Well, aren't you the needy one. But then again, who am I to deny you, my brother?" He finished licking the stuff off of his hand, then pushed Dante down onto the floor.

His silver blue eyes gazed over Dante's sweaty body, his eyes finally resting on Dante's face. "I've never done this before, so..." he shrugged, then sprawled on top of Dante, "Well, the details don't really matter, do they?" he said, smirking. "What are you...?" Dante started to ask, then gasped as Vergil wrapped his warm mouth around his erect cock. "OH FUCK!!!!! JESUS!!!!" Dante couldn't help but scream as he clenched his fists at his sides, refusing to grab onto Vergil again. But this proved impossible for him as Vergil ran his tongue over the very tip of Dante's length. Dante moaned loudly, entangling his arms in Vergil's hair, "VERGIL!!! OH JESUS!!!! SHIT!!!!" Vergil chuckled silently at his twin's screams, loving the way Dante arched into his welcoming mouth. He could feel Dante growing harder and harder in his mouth and the heat emitting from his twin's member. Dante bucked into Vergil's mouth one last time before releasing his seed into his older brother's mouth. "VERGIL!" Dante moaned, wrapping his legs around Vergil's waist. Vergil wiped his mouth, a small smile on his face. At this rate, he would conquer Dante easily.

"Time for the next step, Dante." Vergil grinned, shoving Dante's legs off of his waist. Dante stared at his brother, not quite comprehending what Vergil meant. The next step? The next... step... Dante's eyes widened and he tried to get up and run, but Vergil tackled him to the ground. Dante landed on his stomach with an "Oof!" "Did you think I would let you get away so easily? And after all the trouble I went to to get you horny, this is the thanks you give me? How inconsiderate of you, brother." Vergil shook his head, undoing the front of his pants, "Really, I'm just ashamed of how inconsiderate you are. You shame me." "FUCK YOU!!!! I AIN'T NO FUCKING BOY TOY!!!!" Dante screamed from underneath him, though he was horny...

Vergil chuckled as he slipped Dante's pants below his tight ass. Just for fun, he slapped his twin's ass, making Dante turn and look at him in shock. "No you just fucking didn't..." Dante snarled, starting to turn over on his stomach. "And if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Vergil said, shrugging as he pushed Dante back down. But his twin wasn't about to let Vergil rape him without a fight. Dante squirmed, trying to get to his sword, but Vergil slapped his hand, like a mother scolding her disobedient son. "Now, now. That's not how we play, Dante." Vergil's eyes gleamed as he slid his cock out of the front of his pants. He shivered as the cold air hit his uncoverd member, the cool breeze only succeeding in making him even harder. He looked down at his brother's tight opening, imagining how it would feel to enter him and take away what little dignity Dante had left. He smiled at the thought, which kinda worried Dante. Vergil rarely smiled, unless he had something planned...

Dante's silver-blue eyes widened in shock and pain as Vergil forced himself into his younger brother without preparation, making Dante's voice crack as he screamed to whatever god was listening. "Hush, Dante, and enjoy yourself." Vergil hissed, biting Dante's earlobe and drawing blood. Dante continued to scream, even as his demon blood rushed to heal his insides. But Vergil continued to make him bleed, more quickly than his demon blood could counteract. "St-stop it Vergil!" Dante screamed, his insides on fire with passion and pain. But that wasn't right. What he was feeling for Vergil, he wasn't supposed to feel it. True, it probably would have been okay if he had just been gay and wanted another man, but what he wanted was his brother. What little hope of redemption he had been hoping for had flown out of the window the moment he had let Vergil kiss him. Tears burned like hot silver in his eyes as Vergil continued to fuck him, the thrusts ever more frequent and a lot harder. Dante let his head drop to the floor of that bloody river and closed his eyes, suddenly wanting to die. If only he could get Rebellion, then...

Vergil pulled his twin's head out of the water and continued to thrust into his younger twin, his pace growing reckless as he forced himself deeper and deeper into the recesses of Dante's body. Dante tried to pull away from Vergil again, but the older man mostly ignored him. He was so close to his goal. He had only a little deeper to go into Dante before he hit the younger's sweet spot, which would then lead to the demise of Dante's body and mind. By the time he was done with his twin, Dante would forever be at his side, a loyal companion in his fight against the demon world. Vergil chuckled, his eyes narrowing into slits as he shoved his cock even deeper into Dante, earning a low groan of pain from the immobile man. Then he felt Dante's body stiffen again and knew that he hit that spot. He smirked and thrust again, readjusting himself as he went. At first, Dante's body didn't react, only lay still against the ground, panting heavily. Then slowly, his body started to follow the hypnotizing motions of Vergil's thrusts, meeting each one with one of his own. Dante bit his lip, closing off his mind from the passionate assault. He had to concentrate, but also make Vergil believe that he wouldn't fight him anymore. That would be the final mistake Vergil ever made in this lifetime, Dante would make sure of that. Never believe that your enemy is as incapacitated as he seems, or he may just stab you in the back. Rebellion lay so close... so close...

Dante shuddered as he felt his brother stop inside him, the entrancing motions slowing to a stop. Vergil shuddered once, then again, before he came inside his brother. Dante couldn't come, his once burning passion for his brother now resonated with a cold indifference and a sense of regret. Maybe if their lives hadn't taken such a turn so long ago, then maybe it would have worked out for them. But now, it was too late for them. They were too different, two men on seperate paths that were meant to cross swords. Dante felt tears well up in his silver-blue eyes as he stared at Vergil. "It's time to end this, Vergil." he whispered, grabbing Rebellion and swinging it at his brother with all of his might.

Vergil didn't understand how Dante could have reached Rebellion and it didn't really make sense in his mind. But somehow, his brother was back on the offensive. Vergil dodged quickly, dislodging himself from Dante's opening with a sickening sound. He quickly pulled his pants up, which Dante also did, not wanting to fight his brother half-naked... even though it would have been hilarious. But Vergil knew his brother was serious now and that there would not be another chance like the one that had been presented to him earlier. A humorless grin flitted across his face as he looked upon his younger twin. Dante would never be by his side again. He had known, but hadn't wanted to believe. He closed his eyes, then opened them, a harsh gleam in his eyes. "This ends now." he snarled, grabbing Sparda's sword and running at his brother.

Dante stood his ground, watching his older brother run at him in slow motion. Tears that had threatened to fall from his eyes quickly evaporated, the light of determination shining deeply within his gaze. As Vergil arched back his arm to swing his sword, Dante swung back his arm, yelling as he went, "JACKPOT!" The two brothers passed each other and stood like statues, their breathing harsh. They both turned to face each other, ready to go another round, when Vergil suddenly fell to his knees, blood dotting the corner of his mouth. "Am I... being defeated...?" Vergil asked, his eyes narrowed in disbelief. Dante stared down at his brother, a boiling rage building up inside of his gut. "What's wrong?" he asked bitterly, eyeing his brother with distaste as his insides squirmed, " Come on, get up! You can do better than that."

Vergil glared at his brother and rose to his feet, Sparda's sword gleaming red with blood lust. They are about to go at it again, when the entire realm shakes, almost knocking both of them off of their feet. Vergil looked around with a smile, the flow of blood from his mouth having stopped. "The portal to the Human World is closing, Dante," he said, his silver-blue eyes gleaming, "because the amulets have been seperated." Dante looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes, then looked back at his brother, hefting his sword to point it at Vergil. "Let's finish this Vergil." he said, bile rising up in his throat as he beheld his twin, "I have to stop you, even if it means killing you." The words rang like a death toll in Dante's ears, making his stomach hurt. He was about to lose his brother once again... and this time it truly would be his fault.

The world rumbled around them again, but they ignore it, instead rushing one last time at each other. They both knew that only one of them would leave this battle unscratched. No sound escaped their lips as they brushed each other again, both brandishing their sword at the other. Then it was over. They stood apart from each other, a few inches seperating them from one another. A minute passed before anything happened. Vergil fell to the floor, his amulet clasped in his right hand and his sword dropping from nerveless fingers. Suddenly he gets back up and retreats from Dante, backing up to a small cliff. Vergil looked at him, his eyes hard, "No one can have this, Dante." he whispered, clutching the amulet to his chest, "It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda."

Dante, seeing his intentions, ran towards his twin, suddenly wanting his brother to stay alive. He couldn't bear to lose another family member. He almost said his brother's name, but the words died in his throat as Vergil brandishes Yamato, his own blade, at him. "Leave me and go," he whispered, his eyes soft as he looked one last time at his brother, "if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world. I'm staying. After all," he said, stepping off of the edge of the cliff, his eyes fixated on his younger brother, "this place was our father's home." In a last attempt to save his brother, Dante reached out to grab Vergil from the dark abyss, but Vergil, smiling, slashed at his brother's hand, leaving Dante empty-handed. Dante stared down into the dark abyss, losing his brother quickly in the never-ending darkness. He looked at his hand, seeing the bloodied glove. No words came from his lips as he clenched his injured hand and turned to where Sparda's sword lay. He picked it up and started to leave, only pausing to look back one last time at the place where Vergil had fallen.

_Goodbye... Vergil._

_My chosen torture makes me stronger_

_In a life that craves the hunger_

_A Freedom and a quest for life_

_Until the end the judgement night_

_Bless me with your gift of light_

_Righteous cause on judgement night_

_Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed_

_Feel the freedom like no tomorrow_

_Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise_

_Reap the tears of the victim's cries_

_Yearning more to hear the suffer_

_Of a brother demon as I put it under_

_Killed before, a time to kill them all_

_Blast out the righteous mark_

_Serve a justice that dwells in me_

_Nothing comes as far as the eye can see_

_The eye can see_

_The eye can see_

_The eye can see_

_The eye can see_

_The eye can see_

_Bless me with the_

_Leaves off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom rain_

_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Calm me down_

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me with the_

_Pure green leaves_

_Praise to my father_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black night, dark sky_

_The Devil's Cry_

_Bless me with the_

_Leaves off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom rain_

_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Calm me down_

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me with the_

_Pure green leaves_

_Bless me with the_

_Leaves off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom rain_

_Praise to my father_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black night, dark sky_

_The Devil's Cry._

_**Fin**_


End file.
